Haruki Tanemura
Haruki Tanemura (種村春樹 Tanemura Haruki) is your osananajimi, a former florist, lawyer, and potential romance option in ''Dreamy Days in West Tokyo''. His family, the Tanemura's, own the local florist shop in Kochijōji. Biography Haruki Tanemura was born on April 25th in Musashino, Tokyo, Japan to florists and was raised in the neighborhood of Kochijōji. Season One: High School Haruki is a junior at your high school and works part-time as a florist at his parents' floral shop. He was also a member of the Judo club in high school and often participated in tournaments and competitions. Season Two: 3 Years Later Haruki is studying law at H University and continues to work part-time as a florist. Additionally, he moved out of his parents' house and rents his own apartment. Season Three: 10 Years Later Haruki has graduated from H University and works full-time as a lawyer. Characteristics Haruki is highly talented in academics and athletics. He is particularly skillful at studying, maintaining straight A's since elementary school. He is diligent, always being conscientiousness of his work and academic responsibilities. Summary of stories Season One: High School You’ve returned to your hometown after moving away ten years ago. You find yourself drawn to Haruki, the sweet boy from your childhood. He helps you adjust to your new high school and even protects you from a few bullies. You begin to fall in love with Haruki, but feel conflicted because you do not want to ruin your friendship if he does not feel the same way about you. And to make things more complicated, you start to notice that Ichigo, another childhood friend and Haruki’s best friend, might like you. Will you finally get the courage to tell Haru how you feel? And what will you do about Ichigo? Does Haru even reciprocate your feelings? Screenshots Haruki Tanemura character description (1).jpg|Haruki's character description Haruki Tanemura screenshot (1).jpg|Haruki's school uniform, Season One: High School Haruki Tanemura screenshot (3).jpg|Haruki's casual attire, Season Two: 3 Years Later Gallery Season One: High School= } Haruki Tanemura - Main Story (1).jpg|“Together, we can help each other forget our sadness.” Haruki Tanemura - Main Story (2).jpg|Haru looks so serious... So different from his usual sweet self... Haruki Tanemura - Main Story (3).jpg|“What's wrong with wanting to protect the girl I like?!” Haruki Tanemura - Main Story (4).jpg|“They symbolize a miraculous love... or the impossible. Is that something you dream of?” Haruki Tanemura - Main Story (5).jpg|“They say first loves never last. I don't think that's true either because... mine's right here.” - Epilogue= } Haruki Tanemura - Epilogue (1).jpg|The sweet kiss brings with it the scent of the summer breeze and the sound of fireworks suddenly becomes distant. - Sequel= } Haruki Tanemura - Sequel (1).jpg|“Today's my day off. I have to have some fun with my kid.” Haruki Tanemura - Sequel (2).jpg|“Promise me... that you will never say that again.” Haruki Tanemura - Sequel (3).jpg|“Can I still kiss you?” }} |-| Season Two: 3 Years Later= } Haruki Tanemura - 3 Years Later (1).jpg|“Can we stay like this forever?” Haruki Tanemura - 3 Years Later (2).jpg|“A four-leaf clover is a symbol of good luck.” Haruki Tanemura - 3 Years Later (3).jpg|“Can I make you all mine?” - Living With Him= } Haruki Tanemura - Living With Him (1).jpg|It's time to wake up! Haruki Tanemura - Living With Him (2).jpg|“Please come back with me!” Haruki Tanemura - Living With Him (3).jpg|“Do you want me to dry your hair?” }} |-| Season Three: 10 Years Later= } Haruki Tanemura - 10 Years Later (1).jpg Haruki Tanemura - 10 Years Later (2).jpg Haruki Tanemura - 10 Years Later (3).jpg - Wedding= } Haruki Tanemura - Wedding (1).jpg Haruki Tanemura - Wedding (2).jpg Haruki Tanemura - Wedding (3).jpg }} |-| Special images= Haruki Tanemura - Time Capsule (1).jpg|Special image from Time Capsule Haruki Tanemura - A Day In The Snow (1).jpg|Special image from A Day in the Snow Haruki Tanemura - School Festival Romance Part 1 (1).jpg|Special image from School Festival Romance Part 1 Haruki Tanemura - School Festival Romance Part 2 (1).jpg|Special image from School Festival Romance Part 2 Haruki Tanemura - Summer Camp Love (1).jpg|Special image from Summer Camp Love Haruki Tanemura - Summer Camp Love (2).jpg|Special image from Summer Camp Love Haruki Tanemura - Let's Make A Toast (1).jpg|Special image from Let's Make a Toast Haruki Tanemura - Sleepless Nights (1).jpg|Special image from Sleepless Nights Haruki Tanemura - Sports Day Kiss (1).jpg|Special image from Sports Day Kiss Haruki Tanemura - Black Ship Halloween (1).jpg|Special image from Black Ship Halloween Haruki Tanemura - Steamy Days in Hot Springs (1).jpg|Special image from Dreamy Days in Hot Springs Haruki Tanemura - Before The Proposal (1).jpg|Special image from Haruki: Before the Proposal |-| Trivia * Haruki ranked #41 in Voltage's Characters General Election 2013 poll with 5,343 votes. He then ranked #49 in their 2014 poll with 9,519 votes. Category:Haruki Tanemura Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Category:Characters Category:Main characters